


You've been Pink'd

by GravityDidIt



Series: Kinktober 2018! [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Derek, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Pec Fucking, Stiles in lingerie, lots of pink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: Derek is taught to love the color pink.





	You've been Pink'd

**Author's Note:**

> Pulled from my Tumblr and posted here

“So, I have a surprise for you.” Derek has been with Stiles long enough that he knows that those words will either mean a migraine or…well it’s usually a migraine. But the lilt to Stiles voice, even over the phone, suggests that this is going to be a surprise that Derek should enjoy. Derek is at work, he and Parrish are at their desk just waiting for their shift to end, they have less then ten minutes to go, but time seems to crawl.

“What is this surprise?” Derek can’t help the small chuckle that escapes with his words. Parrish looks over at him and raises an eyebrow, Derek ignores the other deputy.

“I can’t give too much away Derek, but I’ll say this, I’m in your room, and I can’t wait to see you.” The husky low tone of Stiles voice started to interest Derek’s cock. “Hurry home, Sourwolf.” Derek feels his mouth twist into a smirk.

“That’s your I’m about to get laid smirk.” Parrish speaks up. “Stiles prepare something for tonight?” Derek debates for a second or two whether to let Parrish know that Stiles has a surprise but in the end he just shakes his head and tells the other deputy he’s leaving a little early. Derek’s drive over was completely safe, he is a deputy of the law after all, however he may have sped through a couple of yellow lights. When he arrives home, he quickly gets into his elevator and rides it to his loft, when inside he sees Stiles socks and shoes on the floor, as he walks to the stair case Stiles’ shirt lies alone. on the stairs sits Stiles jeans and underwear, Derek begins unbuttoning his uniform and taking his belt off with a flourish. He strips as he ascends the stairs, a couple steps at a time, by the time he reaches the top, he’s completely nude. He walks to his room, his cock sticks out guiding the way. When his eyes are assaulted by the color pink.

Derek’s bed has been remade with pink sheets, the pillowcases as well. The windows in his bedroom have pink curtains, pink doilies on chest of drawers, and pink (rose) petals lay over the floor. Derek’s erection flags immediately, he had rushed home, stripped and expected some kind of sexy surprise only to be pinked. He can hear Stiles pun in his head. 

“Stiles!” Derek yells letting the human know that he’s home and that he is not happy. He hears footsteps walk calmly toward him, Derek would think about covering up his nakedness if he weren’t so mad, and besides it makes easier for angry sex to happen. However when Stiles walks out Derek completely forgets his anger. Stiles walks into the room from the adjacent bathroom, clad in pink lingerie. On his chest a hot pink bustier that cuts off just below his chest but exposes his small pecks and perky dark pink nipples. On Stiles bottom half, silk straps criss cross his alabaster white thighs, they wrap around his cock like a bow on a present. Derek can smell his own arousal in the air. 

“What do you think of your surprise?” Derek pointedly eyes the room, but when he turns to Stiles he can’t feel himself care enough to mention it. Despite Stiles bravado, Derek can pinpoint a small amount of nervousness in his eyes. He can’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s antics. 

“I-I” Derek clears his throat. “I love it.” Stiles smile is blind, in his happiness, Derek feels his heart swell with making his mate feel good, his cock also fills with something else at the same time.

“I know it’s a lot of pink but I honestly really love the color, and besides Lydia once said that pink was my color. And I bought a few others, theres a lacy one and a shear one that I really like and I will love to show you later, but this one I thought would be the best one to start with, so I shaved since I think it looks better, and-” Derek crosses the room and shuts Stiles up with a heated kiss. His tongue invades Stiles mouth and tastes him. 

“I love it Stiles.” Derek’s hands trail down Stiles back and torso, it feels strange to Derek, for Stiles to feel this smooth, without any hairs to distract from the sensation of pure skin. Derek breaks the kiss to get another look, Stiles seems even paler now.

“Tell me what your thinking Derek.” Stiles steps away from the werewolf and turns around, laying on the bed he looks over his shoulder at Derek. Derek nearly growls at the sight of Stiles ass. Just above his perky cheeks sits a triangle made of the silk ribbons, one reaches between Stiles ass cheeks, the pink disappears and reappears and Derek’s cock leaks cum as his eyes follow it. Lower Stiles thighs are wrapped in pink ribbons, making his creamy thighs look softer and but the tightness to them shows off the muscle.

“I look at you Stiles and I can’t help but want to mark you up.” Derek lowers himself over Stiles, he straddles the younger man’s thighs, Derek’s long thick cock rest on the crack of Stiles ass. “Your skin so pail, it bruises to easily. And I love looking at you and remembering how I put my mark there. Sometimes though I prefer to mark you with my cum, even after you wash, Scott and the other wolves can still smell my claim on your skin.” Derek gently begins thrusting his cock, humping Stiles ass. “I love this,” Derek grabs on of the ribbons to signify his meaning to Stiles. “On you, it shows off your fuckable ass. And this” Derek reaches around Stiles’ chest to feel the bustier. “Shows off your pretty nipples.” Derek pinches one, and Stiles moans in pleasure and pain. Derek moves his legs so he can flip Stiles over, he straddles the younger man’s stomach, his cock looking Stiles in the face. “Seeing them makes me want to put my cock in between your small tits and fuck them.” Derek rubs his cock in the middle of Stiles chest, despite working out more Stiles doesn’t have much muscle, but the hot pink seems to highlight the sight of Derek’s cock fucking and leaving trails of precum.

“Fuck Derek.” Stiles moans, but Derek is too lost in his own pleasure to reach back and stroke Stiles cock. “Come on me, please!” It’s like a damn breaks, Derek fucks himself along Stiles chest, his balls rubbing and catching the bottom of the bustier adding a new sensation to the rub of smooth skin. Stiles hands are on Derek’s ass, Derek feels him grope as he continues to rub himself off on Stiles chest. Derek feels it build and suddenly waves of pleasure crash through him, he paints Stiles pale skin in white globs of cum, some reaching Stiles chin and mouth. Derek continues to thrust his cock, getting it covered in spent cum and matting his own pubes. He looks down at Stiles and sees that he’s in his own afterglow, Derek reaches behind himself and find that their cum speckled on his add and lower back.

“Stiles did you come from me rubbing myself on you?” Stiles turns Derek's favorite shade of pink


End file.
